Broken
by Lin-Andrea
Summary: Buffy ans Spike fic, My first about a random meeting at the Bronze, betrayal nad it's inspired by the ong Broken by Seether feat, Amy Lee. Disclaimer I don't own any of the charaters or the song so don't sue me kay tahnks!;)


This is a fanfic Spuffy style to the song by Seether and Amy Lee "Broken." The lyrics are underlined.  
  
"Broken"  
  
By Lin-Andrea  
  
Spike sat in the darkness. He was thinking of her again. Why couldn't he stop, just stop loving her. Hadn't he shown her he'd changed? God knows he had waited, waited for her to love him. "Now look at you, you giant poofter, sitting in her bloody tree watching what you can't ever have again." Spike mumbled to himself. She was dressing. _God look at her_, Spike thought. She must be going to the Bronze; he could smell the excitement on her. He carefully climbed down and stormed off in to the night toward the local club.  
  
He waited there, like a bloody stalker. There she was, with her friends, like she always was. He wanted to hold her so badly, just to touch her again. Then, a band stepped onto the stage and began to strum the first few beats of a song on a guitar.  
  
_Great,_ Buffy thought, _now playing the sad soundtrack of Buffy Summer's life_. She could feel him watching her, sensing his presence long before. She fought the urge to turn around, but lost as she snuck a look at her lover. There he stood, eyes pouring out emotion and sadness she had never seen, almost as if he was singing the words to this song to her and only her.  
  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
She was looking at him. Spike held her gaze and took a step forward, toward his golden goddess. This song sounds like it was written for us, Spike thought as he poured all of his emotion and love for her into this stare that they were sharing. She slowly rose, and ignoring some lame joke the whelp was making, walked hesitantly forward.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
  
_God this song it feels like it's the story of us,_ Buffy thought, _no there is no us any more, there is nothing, because of me. Then why am I sauntering toward him?,_ she asked herself.  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
_He does steal my pain away, he makes me feel alive and like I'm more than just a slayer like I am a treasure._ She thought.  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
Buffy walked toward Spike in a slow lazy manner, never breaking his gaze. Spike stalked forward in a predatory manner, raising his brow at the look she was giving him. It was a look he'd never seen, one of hope, uncertainty... _and maybe a look of ... nah that's stupid_, shaking the thought from his head.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
_Why am I still walking this way?_ Buffy chided herself, _I hate Spike, he's stupid and evil and... and god he's sexy, no stop that, bad Buffy._ And there they were together again, standing facing each other in a room full of people but acting as though they were the only two there. _Oh my god,_ Buffy thought, those eyes, _I think I'm falling for Spike?_ _How totally screwed is Buffyworld? _Her thoughts were racing as Spike took her hand and began to pull her to him. They began to sway to the song, the song that was made for them. They leaned into each other's embrace as time stopped just for them, or so it seemed. Buffy and Spike fell into an old familiar rhythm, as the song continued to play out their hearts. Buffy leaned back and looked into Spike's eyes.

"I lied," she said so softly.

"Bout what love?"

"About us," she paused and then continued, "I wasn't open with you and every time you got close to me, I would shut you out like I do everyone, but I don't want that for us. Spike you take my pain away, you make me feel stronger and more alive than I have ever felt. I love you Spike, I always have, that's the part I lied about. I couldn't be with you again because I was scared, scared of how close you might get to the real me."  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
"Tell me you forgive me and that you still love me." She pleaded.  
  
"Buffy, I could never stop loving you, not now not ever, I'll never leave you." Spike said in a husky drawl, while praying that he didn't wake up from this beautiful dream. He knew it wasn't a dream when she kissed him, a long lazy kiss that electrified his entire being.

Both were so wrapped up in the moment, neither saw the two men approaching them from either side. One armed with a stake, the other a gun.  
  
"I love you, William,"

"And I love you, Buffy, Your mine slayer, forever."

"Always"  
  
A gun fired at that moment, and a bullet pierced Buffy's stomach. She fell limply into Spike's arms.

"No, no Buffy no, Whelp call 911!"

"No can do,'; the answer came, "she's not yours and if I can't have her after all these years of waiting you can't either."  
  
Just then Buffy slipped away after seeing her friend turned killer one last time and glanceing at Spike whispering "I love you, Spike."  
  
"No Buffy you can't die"  
  
"Of course she can Spike and so can you," a voice came from the shadows. "I'll teach you to mess with Buffy, she loves me Spike and she'll never be yours." The voice gained a face as Angel stepped from the shadows and drove a stake deep into Spike's heart.  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore  
  
Sorry you guys about the sad ending but this song didn't seem fitting for a happing ending. Sorry to all Angel and Xander fans but it worked with the plot thing, I know it kinda sucked but it's my first BS fic so be kind and review plz! Flamers will be used to start a barby!!


End file.
